The Return to Glen College
by deanva
Summary: What might have happened after the Doomsday Men episode.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tomorrow People created by Roger Price. My story is in an alternate universe from the original 1970's series. In memory of Simon Gipps-Kent (1958-1987) who played

Paul Frazer (last name could be spelled differently) in the Doomsday Men episode.

Chapter 1 The Home Office

John's late father was a policeman killed in the line of duty when he was just seven years old; one of the family's best friends was Harold Whittling. Harold and his father were university roommates and best friends since then. John knew Harold almost like an uncle and kept in touch through the years. After Harold was appointed Home Secretary it was decided by John to tell him about the Tomorrow People, knowing that he would keep their existence a secret and could help in certain circumstances. John called the Home Secretary at home since he was still a close family friend and went to visit him. Harold could hardly believe John's incredible story, to convince him John decided to take the Home Secretary to the Lab. John telepathically asked TIM to send a matter transporter belt which surprised Harold when it appeared in front of him. His trip to the Lab was very informative there he met Stephen and Elizabeth. When he was getting ready to leave the Lab TIM gave him a special number to contact the Tomorrow People if needed. In return he gave TIM a private number directly to his private office.

Harold contacted John when the Doomsday Men investigation ran into dead ends. They suspected that General McLelland was in charge of militaristic group that thinks war is a glorious way to live. The only lead the had left was the generals grandson Douglas McLelland, who attended Glen College in Scotland, the Home Office wanted to send someone undercover to the school preferably a student. Harold knew just the people to help and contacted John. Stephen went to the school undercover met Douglas and Paul Frazer, another student who became on of Stephen's good friends at school along with Douglas. A terrible disaster was adverted after General McLelland and two other Doomsday Men took over the _Damoclese _space station and threatened the world with its nuclear missiles. The Tomorrow People along with the help of Douglas and Lee Wan, an astronaut rescued in space by the Tomorrow People, retook the space station adverting the disaster. Thanks to the re-education process used by TIM, Paul and Douglas who were members of the Doomsday Men, no longer thought of war as being what they had been taught at school.

The small party was going well, Chris Hardy and Paul had prepared haggis when the others returned from the space station. They were sitting around a table later when John noticed that Paul who was sitting across from him, looked worried for some reason. Getting up from the table he went around to Paul and bent down and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Paul you look worried is there something bothering you?"

"I don't want to return to school if Dr. Laird is still there."

"Lets go over to one of the central tables and talk," Paul got up from the table and followed John.

They sat in two of the bar stool type chairs surrounding one of the tables.

"So what's the problem with Dr. Laird?"

"When Stephen and me went to rescue Douglas at the windmill he and two other Doomsday Men pulled guns on us. Dr. Laird threaten to kill us and would have succeeded if Stephen had not sent me here to the Lab."

"Paul we will not force you to go back unless you feel like it," John then called out to Stephen and Douglas to join him and Paul.

"Guys can you tell me what happened at the windmill?" John asked each of then when they had walked over.

They both told what had transpired, Douglas did not want to see anyone get killed and protested while Stephen activated the matter transporter Paul had been wearing, and then managed to get one on Douglas activating that one and his own jaunting belt, bringing all three back to the Lab. Stephen also told them about when Douglas and him jaunted to the dorm so they could retrieve the bagpipes Douglas had. It was there that Dr. Laird had walked in on them and pulled the gun again this time threatening Douglas, if it had not been for the stun gun Stephen had he would have probably killed Douglas too. John unconsciously was rubbing where Paul had bitten him earlier. Chris and Elizabeth had joined the group over hearing what was being said.

"John, I am sorry for biting you earlier."

"You were scared and it was a natural reaction, don't worry about it, " he replied and start to think about what they told him.

John looked at his watch; it was still early in the evening. He asked TIM to call the Home Secretary for him. It took TIM a couple minutes to locate him first trying his office then his home.

"I have the Home Secretary on the line John."

"Mister Secretary this is John, sorry to bother you at home."

"Hello John, you know that contacting me is no problem even at home. What can I do for you?"

"Well one thing I have to do is give you a full report on the Doomsday Men, but we still have a problem that needs immediate attention."

"What is the nature of the problem may I ask?"

"It concerns the Headmaster of Glen College and that he tried to kill three of his students, one of them being Douglas McLelland. The three students are here at the Lab now so they are in no danger."

"That is a very serious problem can you come to my office in the morning? Lets say 9 A.M.?"

"John excuse me," Douglas interrupted, " do you think this is a good idea?"

"I have known the secretary since birth, we can trust him," Douglas gave John an affirmative nod.

"John let me assure that young man that no harm will become of him or anyone with you tomorrow."

"We will be there at nine, you might want to bring in someone from the Crown Prosecutors Office also, this problem has to do with attempted murder on the three students."

"Okay I will be awaiting your arrival in the morning, have a good evening," and the call was disconnected on the secretary's end.

"Elizabeth can you take Paul and Douglas shopping for some clothes? They might be here in London a few days and it might be too dangerous return back to school for any of their belongings."

"Sure John, you know how a girl likes to shop, how will we pay for the items?"

John pulled out his wallet and gave her a credit card to use; TIM materialized a letter that gave her permission to use his credit card. John signed the letter and gave it to her. Elizabeth and the two boys went on the jaunting pad and TIM sent them to a local department store. Chris said he needed to head home and to call him if they needed anything; he left using the door that led into the abandoned Underground station where the Lab was located since he could not jaunt.

"Stephen I think it would be best that Douglas and Paul stay here at the Lab for awhile, also you need to jaunt home and gather some extra clothes it would be best if you stayed with them here."

"I thought you might say that."

"I mean TIM could look after them while they are here, but it would make them more comfortable if someone they can trust was with them."

"Okay, I'll head to my house be back in a few minutes," He said as he walked over to the jaunting pad and vanished.

"TIM do you think Paul will be okay, with what he went through at the windmill?"

"I think Paul will be fine once Dr. Laird is in custody, and having Stephen stay here with them was a good decision also John."

"TIM, I need to write a report to give to Harold on the Doomsday Men, can you record it then give me a printed copy?"

"Yes John that would be a pleasure, you can begin when you are ready."

John recalled all of the details of the past couple weeks about the Doomsday Men. Elizabeth contacted John letting him know they were almost finished shopping and would be returning soon. She asked if he needed anything while they were out. Not needing anything he told her to get everything they will need and then come back to the Lab. Stephen in the mean time had returned from home with a small suitcase, he had some clothes at the Lab as did John and Elizabeth, but the extra clothes would be useful until things returned to normal. TIM was materializing John's report when the three shoppers returned it looked like they had bought out the store with all the bags they had. John did not say anything he knew Elizabeth would be frugal with the credit card and if anything else was needed they could go out again another day.

"Did you get everything you both will need?" John asked as they stepped down off the jaunting pad.

"Yes we did, John I don't know how we can ever repay you for all this?" Douglas told him.

"It is no problem, just a small way of saying thank you for the help earlier with your grandfather."

"John, I didn't help at all, except staying here at the Lab while you went up to the space station," Paul said feeling a little embarrassed for the new clothes they had purchased.

"Paul, you and Stephen went to rescue Douglas because you thought he was kidnapped. The thought of you being killed started to make him think that the Doomsday Men were not so great as he was led to believe."

"I guess you were looking out for my safety too making me stay here with Chris."

"Yes Paul, Stephen will show you two where to put things."

"Come on guys follow me," Stephen said as he went to a corridor that took them to a dressing area equipped with bathroom facilities and storage for clothes.

"TIM could we have some hot chocolate before Elizabeth and I head home, when the boys come back in here?"

"Certainly John, would you like some marshmallows?"

"_Stephen, ask Douglas and Paul if they would like hot chocolate with marshmallows?"_

"_They said that would be good, we'll be out in a couple minutes."_

TIM materialized five cups of steaming hot chocolate topped with miniature white marshmallows. The three boys came from the dressing room area and they all enjoyed the hot drinks. John and Elizabeth soon left to head home, the three changed into pajamas and got ready for bed. There were three beds located in the Lab once they were in bed TIM dimmed the Lab lights so they could sleep. During the night Paul started to toss and turn in his bed, he was making small moaning sounds. This woke up the other two and they got out of bed and went over to Paul.

"Paul wake up, " Douglas said as he gently shook him by his shoulders.

It took a few seconds before Paul woke up startled. Stephen asked him if he was having a nightmare, he told them he was dreaming about the windmill. TIM suggested that Stephen put him under calm sleep, a method that would be like a sedative for the brain. Paul lay back down, Stephen put one of his hands a few inches from his face and a green glow appeared between his hand and Paul's face. Paul was fast asleep; Douglas along with Stephen went back to bed and slept until morning.

Stephen woke up at 7A.M. took a shower and got dressed for the meeting with the Home Secretary, after getting out of the shower he woke up Douglas so he too could get ready. They decided to let Paul sleep just a little bit longer, John had jaunted in about 7:45 and Stephen told him about what happened during the night. John went over to where Paul was still asleep and proceeded to wake reversing what Stephen had done earlier. He was told to get up and get ready for the meeting at the Home Office. Paul took a shower and found some clothes laid out for him to wear. He was just tying the laces on his trainers when John called out to him that breakfast was now ready.

"I'll be right out John," he said as he was tying the last shoe, he got up from the bench he was sitting on and went out to the main part of the Lab, "good morning everyone."

"Good morning Paul, I hear you had a nightmare last night, how are you feeling this morning?" John asked him as he sat down at the table.

"I feel okay right now, the nightmare was about what could have happened to us in the windmill had Dr. Laird succeeded in his plans."

"Well we will worry about that later, "just then TIM materialized four plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits with something to drink.

"No matter what happens this morning I want you three to relax and tell the truth. Stephen has met the Home Secretary before under different circumstances, but I know he will be fair to each of you."

"John do you think I will be in trouble considering how much more involved I was?" asked Douglas as he taking a fork full of eggs from his plate.

"That is hard to say, but in my personal opinion the only thing you are guilty of was the false kidnapping and maybe some knowledge of what the Doomsday Men were planning. Just tell them the truth Douglas and you will be fine, and that goes for you two also," he replied looking over at Stephen and Paul who were eating like they were starved.

After eating breakfast and brushing their teeth, John gave two matter transporter belts back to Paul and Douglas to wear, TIM had programed the coordinates they would need to jaunt to the Home Office along with John and Stephen. TIM contacted the Home Secretary to find let him know the four would be coming shortly. The four went onto the jaunting pad they had put on coats just to look like they had walked in from the outside, which was quite chilly. Touching the appropriate places on the matter transporters Paul and Douglas disappeared from the Lab along with John and Stephen. They materialized two seconds later inside a large wooden paneled office, with a red carpet on the floor. There were two large windows that let in the morning sunlight; a large desk was located between the windows. There were three people in the office waiting for John and his friends; one of them both John and Stephen recognized he was the Home Secretary.

"John, Stephen good to see you again I wish it was under happier times, " the Home Secretary said shaking their hands.

"Mister Secretary may I introduce to you Paul Frazer and Douglas McLelland," John said as the Home Secretary shook hands with both boys.

"Let me begin by saying last night we had Dr. Laird taken into custody for questioning," he said; " The other two here are Lois Redding my confidential secretary and Michael Wilson from the Crown Prosecutors Office. John it has been agreed that when we question the boys it will be individually also I personally know Mr. Wilson has very top secret clearance and has been briefed on the Tomorrow People by myself. Questions will be asked on the Doomsday Men and your involvement with the group, Douglas yours will be more intense please do not worry we will be very fair with you."

"Okay sir, I will be satisfied with that all I want to do is to protect them," John knew he could trust the Home Secretary.

They decided that Paul would be the first one to be questioned, so the other boys were escorted to a waiting room adjacent to the office. The Home Secretary could sense that Paul was nervous so he went to a small refrigerator to retrieve a soft drink for him. The questions they asked were not harsh at all, Paul gave his account of what happened. Paul had relaxed as the session progressed so he gave answers without hesitation. When they had finished with Paul he was escorted to the waiting room, Stephen was asked in next. Stephen was asked about his involvement since he went undercover at the school. It took about the same amount of time to question Stephen as it did Paul, when they finished he was sent to the waiting room. Douglas was called in to the office, he was nervous and had every right to be, considering his grandfather was leader of the Doomsday Men.

The questions they asked were very intense and Douglas told them the truth. Asked about the space station and his involvement he told them he knew his grandfather was planning on taking over to stop the signing of the peace treaty. He told about the events all the way through to retaking of the _Damoclese_. It took longer for Douglas to be questioned then he was sent to the others and John was finally asked in, the same procedure was followed, John gave them a written report that TIM had made to look like it was by a typewriter. While they were with John the Home Secretary received a very important phone call.

"Are you sure Prime Minister? I see yes, that will be very good news for him. He happens to be here in my waiting room with the special undercover team we sent to Glen College," Harold gave John the thumbs up sign as the Prime Minister finished on the phone.

Douglas was asked back into the office, he was sure that he would be spending time in prison when he heard his name called again. Harold could tell he was very nervous, he had Douglas sit in the seat next to John.

"Douglas I have just gotten off the phone with the PM. After the shuttle returned from the _Damoclese_ early this morning they interrogated your grandfather. He said he would sign a complete confession under one condition. That no action be taken against you or any of the other boys at the school, the PM agreed to the terms just ten minutes ago."

Douglas did not know what to say except thank you, he was in a trance like state. John helped him back to the waiting room. The Home Secretary came out to talk with them briefly after about ten minutes in his office.

"Douglas your grandfather will be sent to prison here in England and will never be released. We will arrange visits with him if you would like. We will be closing down Glen College for three weeks so a team from the Education Department can assess what changes need to be made. We also have to locate the two men that were with you in the windmill. Give me about ten minutes and I will take everyone to lunch."

Going back into the office he made a couple phone calls. Outside in the waiting room everyone was looking at Douglas and his reaction to what the secretary has told him. Douglas was silent his breathing was returning to normal, he looked up and saw his friends looking in his direction.

"Douglas are you going to alright?" John asked him moving over to sit next to where he was sitting.

"Yes John, I had a feeling that grandfather would be in serious trouble before we went to the space station yesterday."

"Douglas I know you have been rough on us at school," Paul spoke from the other side of the room sitting with Stephen, " ever since the windmill I have thought of you as my big brother."

Those words had an effect on Douglas he got up and asked Paul to stand also; he went over to Paul and gave him a hug like brothers would give each other.

"Thanks Paul that meant a lot to me," he felt at peace with himself, something he has not felt in a long time.

Harold Whittling came out of his office and asked if they were ready to eat, he noticed that Douglas had a difference about him. They went to restaurant near the office and were joined shortly by the Crown Prosecutor. He apologized for all the hard questions especially towards Douglas, but they had to know what went on. He asked that everyone stay in London until the two men that were with Dr. Laird could be arrested. A team from the Department of Education had arrived at Glen College and began to assess the school policies and interview students and staff, it would take almost a month to get the school ready for the students to return.

"What about our personal belongings?" Paul asked.

"They are being collected as we speak the other boys in your dorm have shown us where your suitcases are kept. Your personal belongings are being packed and shipped to the Home Office they will arrive here tomorrow," Michael Wilson told them.

"Paul your parents will be notified what has happen, certain details will not be given to them concerning the Tomorrow People," the Home Secretary said, "but, until we can assure your safety you will need to stay in London."

"Where at sir?" Douglas asked taking a bite of food.

"John, I want you to find a hotel of your choice, a suite with three bedrooms for them until we give you the clearance to go home. Just don't tear up any rooms please, " Harold said jokingly, " I will send someone to talk with the hotel management so when you check in there will be no problem with the staff, and make payment arrangements with them."

When they finished eating John and the boys returned back to the Lab. John located a suitable hotel near the Lab then notified Harold of his choice. TIM received word that they could check in anytime that was convenient to them. After dinner John took them to the motel, the motel manager was on duty and showed them to the suite, it was very nice inside, a stocked refrigerator of sodas and bottled water, there was snacks for them to eat. They each chose a bedroom and put their clothes away. John said goodnight to them then he jaunted back to the Lab. For the rest of the night they watched the telly and then got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Mini Holiday**

In the morning Stephen checked on Paul, he had a peaceful night no nightmares like the previous evening. Douglas was already up he was finishing in the bathroom; Stephen said he would wake Paul up in a few minutes. There was a knock on the suite door Douglas, who had walked out of the bathroom so Stephen could use it, went to answer the door first he looked through the peep hole. He saw the Home Secretary standing outside so he opened the door and invited him in.

"Good morning Douglas how are you this fine day?"

"I am doing fine sir, Stephen is in the bathroom, and Paul is still asleep."

"Douglas who was knocking on the door? " asked Paul yawning as he walked from the hall where the sleeping area was located, "oh! Mister Secretary hello."

"Good morning Paul, I am here to let you know that your things from school are being sent to the motel here. I also have," he reached into his suit coat he was wearing and pulled out three envelopes giving Paul one and Douglas the other two, " some spending money while you are here and a letter from the Education Department letting anyone know that you are on special holiday while your school is closed. Paul for your safety I will contact your parents and let them know you are safe."

Stephen came into the living room area of the suite drying his hair with a towel. He was dressed in some casual clothes. It was then he spotted the Home Secretary sitting with Douglas and Paul.

"Thought I heard your voice in here Mr. Secretary, good morning."

"Good morning Stephen, I was just telling Douglas and Paul about your things from school, they will be sent here, also you have an envelope which Douglas has in his hand, with spending money and a letter which you can read later," the secretary got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door, " there will on the news, a mention of the arrest of Dr. Laird and the closing of the school."

They each shook his hand and thanked him as he said goodbye and left the suite. Paul went to get ready for the day Stephen decided to contact John.

"_John the Home Secretary just left the suite."_

"_Yes he contacted me this morning about the money and your belongings from school. How did they sleep last night?"_

"_It was quiet no problems at all."_

"_Well I need you three here at the Lab for a few minutes, before you decide to go off into London."_

"_Okay John, and good morning too."_

"So what are we doing today Stephen?" Douglas asked as he came from the bedroom area.

"I just talked to John he needs us to stop by the Lab first for a few minutes. Which we will do after we go downstairs for breakfast."

Stephen went over to the telly turning it on to watch the news with Douglas until Paul had finished getting ready which was not to long of a wait. After the weather report, the news anchor began the news segment; it was about their school.

"The Headmaster of Glen College in Scotland was arrested on charges of attempted murder involving three students. Identity of the students will not be revealed and they are now at an undisclosed location, the school will be closed for about three weeks so authorities can assess the schools involvement in a national security issue that was related to the arrest of the headmaster."

Paul came into the living room area dressed in casual clothes also, he asked if anything interesting was in the news, they told him what the news said about Glen College. Turning off the telly they headed down to the motel restaurant and had a nice breakfast paid for by the Home Office. Afterwards they went back to the room put on their jaunting belts and headed to the Lab. The three appeared on the jaunting pad, Stephen looked around the room John was nowhere in sight.

"John!" he called out.

"I'll be right out Stephen," came his reply from to workshop located off the main part of the room.

"Good morning TIM, " Stephen said as they walked over to the sitting area.

"Good morning Stephen, Douglas and Paul, " came the reply from above the three as they sat down.

Douglas and Paul said good morning to TIM and noticed John coming from the workshop with a box in his arms. He sat it down on one of the tables in the center part of the Lab.

"Good morning guys, I need you three to take off the jaunting belts you are wearing."

"What's in the box John?" Stephen asked as he unbuckled his jaunting belt and handed it to John.

"Newly designed jaunting belts," he said as Douglas and Paul put the bulky belts on the table.

He took a belt out of the box giving it to Stephen; the buckle had a black and white checkerboard design with the black waist strap similar to the old belt he wore. The buckle was a lot thinner than the silver box he was use to wearing making it easier to conceal under clothing. John then took two more belts out of the box they were similar to the first one, the buckle had a checkerboard design but thicker and wider than the one Stephen had put on.

"Stephen to activate your belt touch the two upper corner squares, these other two are the new matter transporter belts,' he said giving one to Douglas and the other to Paul, "these work almost like the older belts. You open the buckle and there are controls to set coordinates, of course TIM can preprogram them remotely."

He continued to explain the new belts to Douglas and Paul so they could operate them without any problems. They also could be hidden under their clothing that was a huge difference than the bulky box on the old belts. John had been working on the new belts for the last month, he gave Elizabeth one of the new belts before she for her teaching job at the school Stephen attended before going to Glen College.

"So what plans do you have for today?" John asked them as he put the old belts in the box.

"I thought we would go to the British Museum."

"Just be aware of your surroundings, they still have not caught the other two men yet. TIM has programmed both of the matter transporters to bring," John looked at Douglas the Paul." you two back to the Lab when you press the emergency transport button."

"Okay John," they both said at almost the same time.

"Why don't you come with us John?" asked Stephen.

"I would like too, but I have to start working on a re-education program for rest of the students at Glen College."

"John the Home Secretary is on the phone for you, " TIM said from above him and the others.

"Put him through please TIM."

"Good ahead Mister Secretary."

"Thank you TIM, John do you know where the boys are, I called the motel and they were not there?"

"They are here at the Lab right now Harold."

"Good, I have just received news that the two men were spotted in Scotland at a farm house. Police have surrounded the building and are about to go in to arrest them."

"That was fast work Harold."

"Well a local farmer called it in, it seems the farmhouse was suppose to be vacant when he saw two men there. Can you four go to Scotland after we get them to the police station to make sure they are the two that were at the windmill?"

"Yes we can do that for sure."

"Hold on John," Harold said as there was a few seconds of silence, "the police now have the two men in custody. I will give TIM the address of the police station they will be taken to when I get the information."

"Okay we will be waiting to hear from you, goodbye Harold."

"Good bye John," they then heard the phone being disconnected.

"I hope they are the ones," Douglas said.

"Yeah, then we all will be able to sleep better," Paul added in.

"John how are you going to re-educate the entire school?" Stephen asked while they were waiting to hear from the Home Secretary.

"Well according to Dr. Laird, after he was question again this morning, only a few of the students were actually involved with the Doomsday Men. He designed the curriculum so that most students would think they were in a regular military school."

"And I thought all the students were Doomsday Men," said Paul sitting on the couch.

"He and grandfather never actually told me how many there were."

"Harold told me Dr. Laird gave them a list with the names of the students who are Doomsday Men this morning. Of course your three names were on it and twenty five other students."

"John I may have a solution on the re-education process, " TIM said.

"What do you suggest TIM?"

"You use a similar process like we used with Douglas and Paul, you could build a portable device that could handle one or two students at a time."

"That might work John, " Stephen said.

"Yes you might have the solution TIM," John said as he thought about it, " any estimate on how long it would take TIM?"

"About one week once we figure out what parts we will need."

"Will you please start working on a diagram and parts list TIM?"

"I have already started working on the project, also the Home Office has given me the location where the two men they have in custody will be taken."

"When can we go to Scotland? I want to get this over with," Paul said anxiously.

"You all can leave in ten minutes, it will give the police time to prepare a line up so you can identify them properly."

Paul could hardly sit still waiting those ten minutes. Who could blame him with what they had been through the last couple of days. The Home Secretary called John giving him the name of the inspector who was in charge of the case until the two could be transferred to a prison. When it was time to leave Paul was the first one on the jaunting pad. TIM jaunted the four to a place just outside of the police station so they would not be seen jaunting. They headed inside the police station with John asking for Inspector MacDonald. The inspector came out to meet them; he was six feet tall, with a medium build and dark red hair.

"You must be John," he said as he shook hands, " the Home Secretary has already told me he has statements from the three students which I take are the three with you?"

"Yes they are the students, Douglas, Paul, and Stephen, " He said as they shook hands.

"Here is the procedure we will be using, one boy at a time will be in a room which contains a one way mirror. We then bring in five guys for a line up to see if they can identify the guy they saw inside the windmill. There will be two line-ups one for each of the accused. Any questions before we begin?"

No one said anything so they proceeded to the line-up room, Douglas was asked to go in first. He picked out Boswell and then Price right away since he knew them well. Paul and Stephen took just a little longer, but they also identified the correct men. Inspector MacDonald thanked the boys and John for coming in, he told them he would call the Home Secretary with the results of the line-up right away. All four left the police station then jaunted back to the Lab. TIM had completed the plans for the equipment to re-educate the students. Stephen, Douglas, and Paul went to the British Museum to take their minds off the last few days they deserved it. While inside the museum Stephen heard his name called by a familiar voice.

"Stephen Jameson is that you?" a boy his age called out.

Turning towards the voice he recognized him right away it was one of his classmates from the school he attended before going to Glen College. With the other boy were two girls and a second boy from his former art class taught by Elizabeth.

"Hi Seth what are you and the others doing here?" he asked the blond haired Seth Bartlett.

"We are on a school trip with Ms.M'Bondo and one other class, where did you go so suddenly? Who are your friends Stephen?"

"This is Douglas and Paul two of my mates from the school I had transferred to."

Stephen introduced each other and then noticed that Elizabeth had seen them and was walking over with a group of students and two other teachers he knew. She knew more questions would be asked so she came up with something to say real fast.

"Good to see you again Stephen, most of you know that he had left school quite sudden recently. Stephen was chosen to go into a special exchange program, the boy who would have taken his place dropped out at the last minute so our school did not get a new student."

"_That was good one Elizabeth."_

"_Had to come up with something before they started to ask too many questions."_

"Who are the two with you Stephen?" someone said in the crowd.

"This is Douglas and Paul two of my room mates from school, we are on a special holiday from school together."

Both Douglas and Paul said hello to the group, Elizabeth told her group it was time to move along saying goodbye to the three boys. When they were a safe distance away Elizabeth called Stephen telepathically.

"Stephen tell Douglas and Paul I heard the good news from John about the two guys they captured; also thank them for not recognizing me. That would have been a lot harder to explain."

"_Okay Elizabeth I will, guess we will see you tonight back at the Lab."_

"_Bye Stephen."_

Stephen told them what Elizabeth had said, they both agreed it would have been very awkward saying hello to Elizabeth in that situation. The three decided to eat lunch at the fish & chips shop before continuing the self guided tour. Stephen could tell there was a huge difference in the way Paul and Douglas were feeling. They were more relaxed, telling jokes and laughing along with Stephen. After finishing the tour they went to an ice cream shop for a good afternoon snack before heading back to the Lab.

Jaunting into the Lab they saw John assembling some electronic components on a metal panel. Elizabeth sat at one of the circular tables in her hands was an AE helmet she was attaching a solid face shield. Between both tables was a metal frame with some electronic equipment already installed.

"John you have been working fast," Stephen said as he walked up to him.

"Well it still needs a lot of work, we can use the extra hands from you guys."

"Sure John what can we do?" asked Douglas who had walked up with Stephen.

Paul had gone over to Elizabeth to see what she was doing and also to help her if he could. She was just finishing with the faceplate when she asked him to bring a wiring harness that was on the folding table they had used for the party the other night. When Paul went over to get what she wanted he saw three harnesses and asked her which one. John heard the question telling Paul which one was the correct with the color of the wires. Paul did not know much about electronics, however he was glad to help his new friends. Holding the harness for Elizabeth she attached it to something inside the helmet, that finished she and Paul went to work on something else. They talked about the museum they had visited today. Douglas was putting the panel on one side of the frame they saw earlier. After working for about an hour John decided they could stop for the day. That was a good thing too they heard Paul's stomach make a loud noise making all of them laugh even after he looked embarrassed. It was time for dinner so they all went out to eat at a local restaurant.

Returning to the hotel they find that suitcases from school have been delivered to their suite. They watch the telly for a while and decide to turn in before 11 p.m. so in the morning they can help John with his building project. In the morning they eat breakfast then jaunt to the Lab to help John. Things go very smooth in the assembly of the re-education machine they had built. It is connected to TIM by ultra high radio frequency so that no interference in data is lost.

"John, I have the Home Secretary on the phone."

"Harold good afternoon."

"Hello John, I hope the boys are with you?"

"Yes they are helping me. You have news for them I hope?"

"Yes I do. They will be able to go home tomorrow, and wait for Glen College to reopen. I have personally spoken to Paul's parents they were very concerned about him since he was not able to contact them. I have asked them not to question you very much because some of the things are considered classified. He can now call home and we will make arrangements for him to go home."

"Thank you sir," said Paul from where he was at in the Lab.

"Douglas you might have a problem since you have lived with your grandfather, his place is right now off limits to you until the ministry has finished their investigations. Stephen I talked with your mom and she has gladly agreed to take in Douglas until you can return to school, that is if Douglas has no other place he wants to go?"

"Sir," Douglas spoke up, " I will stay with the Jameson's since I have no other relatives."

"That's fine Douglas, Stephen would you like to call them or should I?"

"No I will call them or jaunt over there and let them know, thank you Mr. Secretary."

"Well good day to you all," and they heard the phone being disconnected.

"Lets take a break from what we are doing," John said," Stephen why don't you go ahead home and talk to your mom. I'll get TIM to call Paul's parents so he can talk to them."

"Okay John, well Douglas you might as well go with me and meet my mom at least."

"See you two later," he said as he put on his coat, then he and Stephen jaunted out of the Lab.

Paul contacted his parents and talked to them for almost half hour he could not mentioned the Tomorrow People, besides they would not probably believe him. After he finished talking to his parents John asked where he lived. Originally they lived in Scotland, his company transferred his father to London when he was five. TIM then informed John that the Frazer's lived just two miles from Stephen's house, which surprised them both. Elizabeth jaunted into the Lab just after Douglas and Stephen left. She asked how thing went in Scotland. John told her Paul and the others positively identified the two, she could tell young Paul was relieved that they were caught. He was acting fidgety the other day; today he was acting like a well-behaved young man. Perhaps some of the training at Glen College was in a positive way and should be continued. John in the mean time had gone into the workshop to put away some of the tools they had used that day.

"Stephen just called me, his parents are going to take him and Douglas out to eat, and I told him we will go out to the cinema. I think we deserve it my treat."

"What about dinner John?" Elizabeth asked.

"TIM can you get us some steak, chips, and ginger beer?" John asked the computer.

"Certainly John, three meals coming up. Paul perhaps you need to go wash your hands before you eat."

"Yes mother," he said jokingly and went to the bathroom.

They enjoyed the dinner in the Lab then went out to the cinema. Stephen let John know he and Douglas had returned to the hotel to pack everything before they left in the morning. Paul jaunted back to the hotel after John had TIM do it by remote control. Paul told them about learning he lived two miles from Stephen. TIM contacted Stephen to let him now what time in the morning they would be leaving for home. John had decided to let them keep the jaunting belts for now so long as they do not abuse their use. Three days after they had returned home each one of them received a letter from Glen College, the letter contained the new uniform policy that was being adopted effective immediately. Gone was the everyday wearing of the kilt, which Stephen was glad, they had to purchase black trousers, which the school had made arrangements with shops near the student's homes. Using the purchase order that was included in the letter they would need also their student ID cards that they had made when they first arrived at school. Glen College was paying for the new uniform pants and also a black belt. During the next three weeks they kept in close contact with each other often visiting each other house. When the school reopened they took the train back to Scotland, the school made hourly trips to the train and bus stations to pick up students who did not live near the school.


End file.
